ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogolas (Legacy Continuity)
Dogolas is an alien that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Dogolas's past is a mystery. He nor any other member of his species had appeared on Earth or been documented before. However, for one reason or another, he set his eyes on Earth, although his motives with the planet were unknown. Dogolas was a craftier alien than most, and kept his plans secret, hiding...watching...documenting and studying humanity as well as Ultraman Legacy, waiting...for the moment to strike. Eventually the alien put his plan into motion. First, he released the monster Giradorus in the middle of Tokyo, where it rampaged until Ultraman Legacy managed to defeat it. Dogoloas, contrary to most invaders, was glad that Legacy had defeated his monster. He had needed to test the Ultra's abilities to know further what kind of opponent he was dealing with. Dogolas's first move was to lure the AKDF to one of his hideouts. When they arrived, Douglas released robotic tentacles of sorts which captured the AKDF members, save Jet Jaguar and Akira Takeshi, and pulled them off to some lower part of the hideout. The two attempted to flee, only for Dogolas to send out another monster which he had at his disposal, Majappa. The monster attempted to destroy the two, firing a beam from it's nose and narrowly hitting Akira, until Jet Jaguar pushed him out of the way, taking the hit and being heavily damaged. Angered by his friend being injured, Akira transformed into Ultraman Legacy to combat the monster. After a brief fight, Legacy managed to defeat Majappa. Now Douglas made his final attempt to remove Legacy's "human connection". The Ultra was quickly teleported to the nearby planet Mars. It was there Dogolas would make his strike... Once the teleport finished, Legacy looked around, confused by all this. Soon Dogolas made himself known, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, similar to the de-cloaking process of a spaceship. "Ah. Ultraman Legacy." The alien said. "You're here. Good. It can be so hard to get good teleporting technology these days.". Legacy was at first shocked. This alien had never been mentioned to him. To his knowledge, the Space Garrison had no records of him. "Who are you! What do you want! What did you do to my friends!" he demanded. "Your friends...save the robot....are perfectly safe. No harm will come to them" Dogolas answered. "Yeah right. Nice try buddy. Really, quite creative of you." Legacy replied. "I am not lying to you. Your friends will not be harmed. They simply needed to be taken out of the way..." Dogolas responded. "But why?" asked Legacy. "Bah! Must you ask so many questions?" Dogolas snarled. "Fine. If you must know, I needed to remove your connection to these humans. First, taking your friends out of the equation. Second, removing humanity entirely by taking you away from Earth." Dogolas explained "Oh and another thing, this planet's atmosphere is similar to Earth, so I'd keep the conversation brief if I were you. " "I have some time, this planet's atmosphere is similar but not identical. Plus it's pretty high in Specium content. You really should've read up on your history" retorted Legacy. "Now, what do you want?" "My business with the Earth is none of your concern. In fact, your only concern........is your life!" With that, a beam fired from the crystal on Dogolas's head. Legacy managed to dodge the attack and fired a Legacy Cutter at the alien, but it was quickly deflected by a shield of sorts Dogolas had created. "Good. Now the battle can begin" said Dogolas. Dogolas fired his forehead beam again, and Legacy yet again dodged the attack, leaping into the air to attack Dogolas, until he was stopped in mid air. Legacy struggled to free himself. "I thought you Ultras were familiar with telekinetics...clearly you are not". said Dogolas, before using his abilities to toss Legacy back. The Ultra quickly got to his feet, and fired his beam at the alien, only for it to be deflected by Dogolas's shield. "Fool." said Dogolas, before firing his forehead beam at Legacy managing a direct hit on the Ultra, causing him to fall onto his knees. Dogolas hovered over to him. "Weak. I was hoping this would be an actual fight". Dogolas then fired some kind of mental blast, sending Legacy flying back. Legacy got up, but his color timer began to blink signaling that he was now running out of energy. " Beep beep beep" said Dogolas, mocking the Ultra's color timer. "The little beep that warns you of your doom.." he continued, before firing his forehead beam again, hitting Leagcy. Dogolas hovered over to the weakened Ultra, and grabbed him with his tentacles. "You're pathetic. You probably thought I was just another Kaiju or idiotic invader. No. I am so much more. But you won't live to see any of it...at least you'll be of some use." With that, purple electric energy began surging through Dogolas's tentacles, harming Legacy and beginning to suck his energy, as the Ultra's color timer began to blink faster and faster. Dogolas began laughing maniacally, the battle appeared to be won. However, in the nick of time a blade of energy swung in between Legacy and Dogolas, slicing his tentacles off. "AHHH!!" Dogolas yelled out in pain. "WHO DARES TO STRIKE ME!" "I dare.." said Ultraman Sect, who had appeared on the scene recently. With Dogolas's defenses temporarily down, Legacy punched the alien in the face, sending him flying back. "OW!" yelled Dogolas. Legacy looked over at Sect, and the two nodded at one another. Then, the two Ultras fired their beams at Dogolas, killing him, and marking the end of his threat to Earth. With the fight over, Legacy and Sect took off for Earth. With Dogolas defeated, Legacy returned to his human form to free his fellow AKDF members. Luckily however, his friends had already managed to free themselves from Dogolas's trap, his technology being rendered useless without it's master. Akira explained that he'd been trying to free them whilst Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Sect fought Dogolas before disappearing somewhere. "Maybe they went to Mars or something, I dunno." He explained. The team then returned to base, and Jet Jaguar was soon repaired as well, pleased to be at proper operating status again. The AKDF's science division began analyzing the technology recovered from Dogolas's hideout. Although a powerful enemy, Dogolas might yet yield some good news for the AKDF. While being informed on the state of the technology, Akira said under his breath: "At least you'll be of some use..." Abilities * Telepathy. Dogolas can communicate with others through telepathy. Seeing as his mouth never moves, this appears to be his only method of communication. * Hovering. Using telekinetic abilities, Dogolas can hover through the air at fairly quick speeds. This appears to be his only means of movement. * Energy Drain. Through his tentacles, Dogolas can suck energy from another being. * Forehead Beam. Dogolas can fire a red/orange lighting-esc beam from the crystal on his forehead. * Telekinesis. Dogolas can use his telekinetic abilities to lift and throw both beings and objects at will. * Mental Shield. Dogolas can create a shield via mental projection to protect himself from attacks. * Strength. Dogolas's tentacles are strong enough to pick up a being the weight of an Ultra. Weaknesses * Physical Frailty. Dogolas, due to relying on his mental abilities, is physically quite weak, being easily harmed by a single punch from Legacy. * Telepathic Break. When harmed, Dogolas's mental defenses temporarily cease, as his energies are most likely focused on keeping him hovering throughout his pain. This was what allowed Legacy and Sect to defeat him. Trivia * Dogolas was suggested by Zombiejiger. Thanks dude! * Dogolas's abilities are completely made up by me, as his actual abilities are unknown. * Hey look a fanfic where Dogolas isn't controlling Bagan for once. Who woulda thunk it? ** Yes I know there are other fanfics where he does something other than summon/control Bagan. They are still the minority. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Fan Seijin Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Cdrzillafanon's content